Dreaming of the Awesomes
by kmr2009
Summary: One hot night various characters dream about our favorite married couple. Ellie/Devon/various. Please R


AN: This was a story written for a prompt at the Chuck Kink Meme. Titled there A Mid-Summers Night Kinky Dream. Hope you like. Please Review

Spoilers: Up to 3x16

Disclaimer: Don't own Chuck. Just using the character to do bad things.

"Yes! Yes! You're magnificent. You're a God!" The dark hair beauty screamed out as she bounced on his gigantic cock. He reached up and grabbed her bouncing breasts. He squeezed them and rolled her nipples between his fingers.

"Yes I am. I am a stud. Not like him." He said as he turned his eyes to her blond hair husband who was sitting in a chair. He was crying as he masturbated to his wife being taken by a real man. Obviously jealous about his wife really being satisfied and of course seeing an obviously more well endowed man.

"You are so right. He is a pathetic small dick loser who never satisfied me. Not like you Lester. You're a stud."

Alone on his bed in his mother's house, Lester smiled in his sleep. "I am a stud."

"Yes! Oh god baby I am so close. I love you" Ellie panted out as she writhed under Devon's powerful thrusts.

"I love you too babe. You are so great like Chuck but with breasts." Devon said as continued to thrust his perfectly fit body down into Ellie. He was glistening like a Greek god. He turned his gaze. "Hey bud are you getting a good view?"

Jeff raised his beer in acknowledgement while he continued to stroke himself.

Jeff smiled in his sleep as he turned over on the bathroom floor.

"Yes! Keep going." She bounced up and down on Devon's huge cock. She reached down touch his magnificent hairless body. This was a much better than a hairy little man. She reached behind her and grabbed onto the long dark hair woman behind her. "Come on bitch! Keep licking my ass you boyfriend tempting whore!"

"I'm sorry mistress" Ellie buried her tongue deeper into her mistress's ass.

"Oh babe I'm getting close. I love you so much Anna Wu. Morgan was an idiot for ever saying no to you!" He said as both he and Anna came.

Anna woke up drenched. As she laid in bed remembering her dream she smiled. Much better than dreaming of Morgan Grimes.

"Oh god. I am so close!" Ellie moaned out as she moved back and forth between her two lovers. "I've never been so full. I love you both so much."

"We love you too babe." Awesome said as kept moving in and out of Ellie's ass. He glanced over Ellie's should and said, "Dude, you're doing awesome."

"Yes, Morgan I am so happy to have you both. Deep down I've always loved you. Now my life is complete."

Morgan barely registered anything being said. His focus solely on Ellie's beautiful bouncing breasts.

Morgan woke up in his apartment thirsty for nice big jugs of orange juice with it's vitamin D's.

The dulcet tones of Neil could be heard through the air along with the sounds of Ellie moaning and of skin slapping together at a faster and faster pace.

"Come around here frat boy." Devon moved to stand next to Casey as he continued to thrust into his wife from behind. "If you really want to satisfy her, you need to make sure that you keep your knees bent and thrust at an angle like so..." Devon watched as Casey thrust deeply into his wife at an angle that seemed to hit just the right spot.

"Oh fuuuuck." Ellie moaned as Casey continued to thrust into her hitting her g-spot.

"Next, to really get even deeper grab her hair and use it like a rein." He said as he gathered Ellie's hair in one hand and pulled back. "Then to really drive her wild, reach around grab her clit and squeeze it like so..."

"Oh god. I'm cumming!" Ellie yelled out as her body bowed backwards to Casey.

Casey gave a few more thrusts till he came with a ferocious yell."Hurrah!" Ellie slumped back down as Casey pulled out and let go of her hair. Devon stood at attention and turned towards Casey and saluted him. "Thank you sir. You are a true American Hero."

Ellie now resting on her side turned towards Casey. "God bless you, god bless Ronald Reagan and god bless America!"

Casey rolled over in his sleep while muttering "Hurrah"

"Oh god babe I'm cumming" Awesome moaned out as he came inside her pussy. She came as well. He lived up to his nickname but now it was time for the main event. Sarah crawled across the floor on her hands and knees over to the dark hair beauty who was lying there completely naked. Sarah marveled at Ellie in all her nude glory.

She hovered above Ellie lightly kissing various body parts starting from her feet and working her way up till she reached Ellie's lips. There they kissed with a hunger that she only felt with one other person. The kiss was so similar but so different. Yet they both thrilled her like no other. They kept kissing and touching each others bodies. Ellie maneuvered them into a sitting position. Then arranged their legs into a scissor position. Their pussies touched and they both moaned at the wetness they found. Slowly they started to move together. They began to move faster and faster. Ellie was the first to reach between their legs and touch her clit so she reached out for Ellie's. Their movements became more frantic as they built themselves to an earth shattering climax.

"Do you love my brother, Sarah?" Ellie panted out and gave a particular hard thrust and squeeze on Sarah's clit.

"Yes!" Sarah was getting so close she met Ellie's thrust with an equally hard thrust. Ellie gave a deep sexy moan in response.

"Do you love me?"

Sarah looked at her lover and knew the truth. "Yes, I love you too Ellie" As she said this both their orgasms overcame them. Sarah grabbed Ellie and kissed her hard as they moaned into each others mouths.

"Sarah?"

Sarah's eyes fluttered open and stared up at her boyfriend who had a weird smile on his face. She became nervous.

"Wha…?"

"Were you having a pleasant dream?"

Sarah gulped in response. "I guess why?"

"Well you moaned out loud 'yes, I love' and your body kind of shook like it does when you, you know."

Sarah blushed. "Did I say anything else?" She asked barely able to look him in the eyes.

"No you mumbled something I couldn't make out. So what do you love?" Chuck looked at her with a slightly suspicious look but one that was kind of hopeful as well.

Sarah looked at Chuck straight in the eyes and answered honestly. "I love the Bartowski charm."

Chuck's face lit up and he kissed her with great passion.

Yep, she was a sucker for the Bartowski charm.


End file.
